7 Rings
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |dlc = Classic October 17, 2019 ( ) October 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / / (Bar) Extreme Version (Bar) |gc = Classic / / Extreme Version |lc = Classic |pictos = 93 (Classic) 189 (Extreme Version) |dura = 2:58 |nowc = 7Rings 7RingsALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsenhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20190506-214128.jpg |perf = Classic Ines Vandamme (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Marion Champmartin (P3) |from = album }}"7 Rings" (stylized as "7 rings" in-game) by is featured on . It was also available on and for a limited period of time. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of girls. They have glowing turquoise outlines. 'P1' P1 has light blue hair in a high ponytail with a pink glittery crown-shaped visor. She wears a half-purple and half-yellow top with straps that connect to the sleeves a magenta skirt. She has a purple and a yellow stocking that both have straps on the thigh. She has light blue stiletto heels with magenta accents. She accessorizes with pink star-shaped earrings, a dark indigo bow choker, a pink chain necklace and belt, and various colorful bracelets. 'P2' P2 has long curly dark indigo hair with bangs. There is a pink headpiece in her hair. She wears a yellow crop top and a light blue fluffy tulle skirt. She has violet platform boots with pink chain accents. She accessorizes with large pink hoop earrings, a glowing pink body chain with a heart pendant, a light blue choker, and various colorful bracelets. 'P3' P3 has violet hair with bangs, styled into two small buns and many braids. There are two pink accessories around the buns and metal accessories in the braids. She wears a light blue crop top with puffy shoulders and a pair of coral shorts with a short overlay skirt of the same color. She has a two-strand light blue belt with a dark indigo buckle. She wears yellow fishnet stockings that go to her knees underneath a pair of hot pink platform heels. She accessorizes with a dark indigo studded choker, multiple pink chain necklaces with a heart pendant, and various colorful bracelets. 7rings_coach_1_big.png|P1 7rings_coach_2_big.png|P2 7rings_coach_3_big.png|P3 Extreme Version The coach is a woman with purple hair styled into two long braids and two small buns. There is a gold chain around each of her buns. She wears a turquoise top with various straps and cut-outs and a pink bubble skirt. There are multiple gold body chains over her torso. On one leg, she wears a turquoise thigh-high sock. On the other, she wears blue knee-high fishnets, attached to a green strap on her thigh with gold clasps. She wears a pair of orange platform boots with pink and yellow accents and thick white soles. She wears gold bracelets around both wrists, one with a chain connecting to a ring on her finger. The coach's glove is green and she has a glowing turquoise outline. Background Classic The background is a black room with aqua, pink, and purple. Light blue sheets are seen dangling from the upper floor. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch forward while crouching. Gold Move 3: Punch to the right and bring your left arm in to your side. 7rings gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 7rings gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 7rings gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game 7rings gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 7rings gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Clap while lifting your right leg. Gold Move 2: Hit the air to your left with your right hand and your left hand behind your head. Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2020 *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia General *''7 Rings'' is the ninth song by Ariana Grande in the series. **However, including Put Your Hearts Up ( ), this is her tenth song in the entire franchise. **It is also her second song to be featured on . *''7 Rings'' samples the melody of My Favorite Things. *''7 Rings'' is the fifth song in the main series whose title starts with a number. **It is the second one in , after 365. *At 70 BPM, 7 Rings is the slowest song in the series. *“S**t”, “b**ch”, “b**ches”, and “ass” are censored. Classic *''7 Rings'' is the first Classic routine from an upcoming game to be added to for one week before its game launched. *While the dancers are crouching during the third verse, the pictograms incorrectly instruct them to kneel. *P1 s face glitches when she moves her hand in front of it. *P2’s skirt sometimes glitches with parts cut off. *P1 is featured in the background of Skibidi. *The number of counted moves is lower on camera consoles. *In the Nintendo Switch notification for the Just Dance 2020 Celebration Event, the song title and the artist s name are spelled as "7 Rings by Ariana Grande" rather than "7 Rings '-' Ariana Grande", like the other songs.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg *'' '' was added at the end of the All Songs A-E playlist in . Gallery Game Files 7rings_cover_generic.jpg|''7 rings'' 7ringsalt cover generic.png|''7 Rings'' (Extreme Version) 7Rings_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) 7ringsalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) 7rings albumbkg.png| album background 7Rings_banner_bkg.png| banner 7Rings_cover_1024.png| cover 7Rings 1322.png|P1's avatar 7Rings 1323.png|P2's avatar 7rings p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar 7Rings 1324.png|P3's avatar 7ringsalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) 7ringsalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) 7Rings_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots 7Rings jd2019 menu.png|''7 rings'' on the menu (Classic) 7Rings jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) 7Rings jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) 7rings_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) 7ringsalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) 7rings_jdnow_menu.png|''7 rings'' on the menu (Classic) 7rings_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) 7rings_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images Diamond ring jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/B3e9yZ-DgGl/ Cat jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Diamond ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182687312540569600 7Rings instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Classic) 7Rings twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184574741815926784 7ringsalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Extreme Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1190705134235508737 7rings iamthebest jdnow notification.png| notification (along with I Am the Best) Others 7rings thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) 7ringsalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) 7rings thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) 7ringsalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) 7ringsp1glitchskirt.png|P2's skirt glitch Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - 7 rings Teasers 7 Rings - Gameplay Teaser (US) 7 Rings - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 7 Rings (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) 7 Rings (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic 7 Rings - Just Dance 2019 7 Rings - Just Dance 2020 7 Rings - Just Dance Now Extreme Version 7 Rings - Extreme Version Extraction 7 Rings - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:7 Rings es:7 Rings Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Shirley Henault Category:Clean versions